No te robes mi sonrisa
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: El mundo que conocían había sido destruido por culpa de una epidemia mortal la cual había acabado con la mayoría de la población y los que quedaban se habían refugiado en pequeñas sociedades bajo la tierra. Rukia Kuchiki había logrado escapar junto con su familia y paralelamente Ichigo Kurosaki había logrado salir apenas con vida junto a la suya.


Sumary: El mundo que conocían había sido destruido por culpa de una epidemia mortal la cual había acabado con la mayoría de la población y los que quedaban se habían refugiado en pequeñas sociedades bajo la tierra.

Rukia Kuchiki había logrado escapar junto con su familia y paralelamente Ichigo Kurosaki había logrado salir apenas con vida junto a la suya, ¿Qué deparara el destino de estos chicos cuando cumplan su mayoría de edad?, ¿Sera posible que la epidemia no haya afectado la salud mental de los ciudadanos que quedaban?

Notas: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Occ.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: hoy será un buen día.**

Hace 8 años que empezó esta vida bajo tierra, una vida que está llena de obscuridad y pesadez en el ambiente, una vida que no puede ser considerada natural porque la piel de varios habitantes se ha puesto más clara de lo habitual por falta de los rayos del sol. Sol, que hermoso se oye en mi mente mientras trato de aferrarme a los recuerdos de esa incandescente esfera que se encontraba en el cielo azul, aún recuerdo como se sentía ser tocada por sus rayos y sentirse envuelta por esa sensación de calor que provocaba esas pequeñas gotas de sudor y daba origen a un ligero olor penetrante, esos pequeños recuerdos me mantienen cuerda bajo esta luz artificial que nos ponen nuestros gobernantes, pero no es la misma sensación que recuerdo y mataría por volver a estar ahí a fuera para volver a ver el cielo azul y sentir el rayo de luz, ese rayo de luz que me daba cuando tenía 10 años.

Rukia deja de soñar despierta que no sabemos cuándo volveremos a salir, esas palabras las he repetido en mi mente desde hace 7 años mientras me balanceaba en mi cama y mi madre preparaba la comida en la cocina de nuestro departamento en el refugio, porque aunque estemos en un refugio donde compartimos todo también tenemos nuestra privacidad como familia así que cada grupo le otorgaban un pequeño y acogedor departamento para que pudieran tener esa privacidad, recuerdo que cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue agarrar a mi peluche Chappy y correr por todo ese lugar para inspeccionarlo mientras mis padres me miraban, al final de mi recorrido sonreí y dije que me encantaba.

Muchos recuerdos vienen siempre que estoy en mi habitación, desde cuando la alerta anuncio que teníamos que ir al refugio más cercano porque había una epidemia, al inicio creí que esto se volvería The walking dead pero no fue así ya que la epidemia provocaba manchas en la piel y esas manchas te carcomían la piel hasta provocarte una locura por el dolor que esto te provocaba, mis padres agarraron los primero que pudieron entre papeles, ropa y víveres, yo solo fui por lo más importante que tenía y eso era mi peluche de Chappy ya que era el regalo de mi padre y mi madre, los tres subimos al coche y nos dirigimos rumbo a Karakura donde habíamos sido asignados, el camino había sido demasiado pesado desde Nihonmatsu que se encuentra en la prefectura de Fukushima hacia Karakura que se encuentra en la prefectura de Tochigi, las veces en las cuales extrañaba a mis amigas le preguntaba a mi padre el porque nos fuimos de nuestra prefectura y fuimos a otra pero la respuesta fue la misma "Rukia aquí me asignaron porque soy más útil acá que allá", esa respuesta no me satisfacía pero si era cierta ya que Byakuya Kuchiki era un gran doctor reconocido y estaba trabajando para encontrar la cura de esa epidemia, regresando a mi viaje donde deje a muchos de mis amigos recuerdo que cuando estábamos encontrando a Karakura vimos una casa en llamas y el instinto de mi padre fue bajarse del auto y gritar si había alguien con vida y efectivamente una familia grito desde el techo que sí, no recuerdo como mi padre y mi madre lograron ayudar a esa familia que estaba conformada por un señor de cabello negro llamado Isshin, su esposa Masaki que era una mujer de cabello ondulado y también contaban con un niño de cabello naranja alborotado de nombre Ichigo, nos disponíamos a irnos cuando ellos nos dijeron que si les dábamos un aventón al refugio de Karakura, mis padres no se negaron y se subieron a nuestro coche donde compartí algunas palabras con su hijo.

Soy Rukia y ella es Chappy—extendí mi mano y la de mi conejo.

Ichigo—tomo mi mano y la de mi conejo—el nombre de Chappy es ridículo—río.

Ichigo no seas grosero—su madre lo reprendió.

Bueno el nombre de Ichigo también lo es—le saque la lengua.

Rukia—mi madre ahora me reprendía—disculpen a veces es un tanto brusca

No se preocupe, fue culpa de nuestro hijo—fue el turno del padre.

Creo que es cosa de la edad—comento la madre—Ichigo llego a los terribles 10.

Qué curioso, nuestra hija también cuenta con esa edad—mi madre trato de calmar el ambiente

Es increíble—sonrió la madre del niño enojón—ojala Rukia pueda ser amiga de nuestro hijo, le hace mucha falta un amigo actualmente—su mirada se volvió triste.

Yo creo que si—mi madre le contestaba y me miraba por el retrovisor.

Al llegar al refugio fuimos todos en grupo para no perdernos, mi madre había dejado a muchas de sus amigas como yo en nuestra antigua ciudad así que la señora Masaki se volvió un pequeño reemplazo en ese lugar mientras mi padre y el padre de Ichigo pedían informes yo trate de volver a hacerle la conversación a ese niño.

Sabes ojala haya dulces en ese lugar feo—abrazaba mi pequeño conejo.

No lo sé—me miro a los ojos—tengo miedo de ir a ese lugar.

Tranquilo—le puse la mano en su hombro—yo igual, esa es la razón de porque traje a Chappy—sonreí algo apenada—si necesitas a alguien para que te de valor te lo presto—lo mire a los ojos y pude notar que sus ojos cafés estaban juntando lagrimas pero se aguantó y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

Gracias—seguía abrazándome.

De nada—le devolví el abrazo.

Niños vámonos— ambas madres hablaron.

Si—tome la mano de Ichigo—vamos.

Ese fue el inicio de una amistad algo confusa y mi primer día en ese lugar.

Nos asignaron casas cercanas y ahora íbamos a ser vecinos, los invitamos a cenar esa noche para no sentirnos solos en ese lugar extraño y ellos aceptaron, nos despedimos de ellos y entramos a nuestro nuevo hogar donde empezamos a desempacar nuestras cosas, más tarde como a las 8 llegaron de nuevo los Kurosaki y volvimos a hacer la plática Ichigo y yo, poco a poco fuimos conociendo a esa familia peculiar y fuimos volviéndonos amigos mientras pasaban los días.

Mi vida no había cambiado tanto bueno si un poco ya que mi madre iba a ser mi maestra, aunque eso no me molestaba ya que siempre quise tomar una clase con Hisana Kuchiki pero sus clases eran para nivel preparatoria, pero en el refugio todos los profesores tenían que prestar atención a los niños y jóvenes que llegaban entonces mi madre creyó que era una excelente idea estar con su hija para darle ese valor que ella necesitaba.

Rukia—llamaba mi madre—es hora de ir a la escuela.

Otro ratito más mami—decía tapándome con la cobija.

Mi niña tenemos que llegar temprano, recuerda que seré tu maestra—me dio un beso en la frente.

Está bien má—me levante y talle mis ojos— ¿puedo llevar a Chappy?

Creo que no pequeña—me hablo con dulzura y me daba un vestido—pero lo veras en la tarde, hoy harás nuevos amigos, además Ichigo ira contigo.

Si cierto—me puse el vestido y empecé a peinarme—debo de ser valiente para que él no tenga miedo.

Mi madre sonrió y salió de mi habitación.

Hoy será un buen día—me hice dos caletitas y agarre mi mochila para dirigirme al comedor—buenos días papá—me senté a su lado.

Buenos días Rukia—acaricio mi cabeza.

Mi amor ¿vas a querer té?—mi mamá le preguntaba a mi papá.

Si por favor Hisana—la miro—que sea de flores de cerezo.

Claro mi amor—saco el sobrecito de la caja.

Pá ¿esta noche podremos invitar a los Kurosaki a cenar?—le sonreí.

Me temo que no Rukia, hoy saldré tarde del trabajo—me miro—pero puede ser otra noche.

Está bien—le sonreí y mi mamá puso unos ricos hotcakes en mi mesa—gracias mami.

De nada corazón—me dio un beso en la frente y después puso el té en el lugar de papá—aquí tienes mi amor.

Gracias—agarro la taza y empezó a beber su té.

Los hotcakes de mamá son deliciosos—mientras probaba un gran bocado.

Lo mejor para mis grandes amores—se sentó a comer otro plato de hotcakes.

Amaba a mi familia más que a nada en el mundo, mis padres se amaban demasiado y ellos me amaban a mi porque era la muestra de amor más puro que tenían, al llegar a mis clases recuerdo que busque a Ichigo por todos lados y no lo encontraba hasta que de pronto vi a la señora Masaki, corrí hasta ella para saludarla y encontré a Ichigo que se aferraba a la falda de su madre entonces le di la mano y el la tomo entonces con una sonrisa de mi rostro y un beso en la frente de Ichigo por parte de su madre nos fuimos donde mi madre nos esperaba.

¿Por qué eres muy miedoso Ichigo?—le dije un día en el receso.

No soy miedoso—dijo comiendo su sándwich de mermelada de fresa.

Te da miedo lo nuevo—comía mi sándwich de mermelada de zarzamora.

También a ti—me saco la lengua.

Lo sé, pero sabes actualmente ya me estoy acostumbrando a las cosas de acá—mire el gris del techo.

Yo aún no—me miro apenado—extraño el cielo azul.

Yo creo que pronto veremos el cielo azul y jugaremos mucho mientras la luna sale—le sonreí y él me sonrió.

Tengo miedo Rukia—volvió a decir—tengo miedo que te pase lo mismo que le paso a Yuzaku, no quiero que te vuelvas loca—me tomo de las manos.

No te dejare nunca, te lo prometo siempre estaremos juntos y si algún día me vuelvo loca—saque de mi mochila un león de peluche que había estado haciendo en esos días después de mis tareas—Kon te cuidara.

¿Es para mí?—agarro el león.

Si, lo he estado haciendo en estos días para que tuvieras tu propia Chappy pero como eras hombre papá me dijo que te hiciera un león—le sonreí y mire sus ojos—necesitamos a alguien cuando no podamos estar juntos.

Rukia—me miro—muchas gracias.

En ese receso empezaron las aventuras de Rukia, Chappy, Ichigo y Kon, empezaron grandes añoranzas de cuando saliéramos de ese lugar donde no se contemplaba el cielo y empezaba nuestro instinto de protección del uno al otro.

Los años pasaron, conocí nuevos amigos, estaba con mis padres, seguía siendo amiga de Ichigo, conocimos a más personas que empezaron a habitar el refugio, tome muchas clases con mi mamá y aprendí demasiadas cosas, todo era normal y feliz aunque estábamos en un lugar donde no podía mirar el pasto crecer, pero un día toda esa felicidad cambio cuando mi madre enfermo y papá tuvo que llevarla al hospital de ese lugar mientras que yo me quedaba con los Kurosaki's y Chappy, los días pasaban y antes de mi cumpleaños 13 mi padre me llevo a verla porque tenía que despedirme de ella.

Rukia—me llamaba

Mami—trataba de aguantar las lágrimas y me acercaba para poder verla de cerca para contemplar sus hermosos ojos violeta—estas hermosa.

Mi angelito hermoso—me sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—perdón por dejarte en un momento difícil para ti—trato de tomar mi mano pero ya no tenía tantas fuerzas así que me acerque y agarre su pequeña mano—eres una niña muy noble y alegre, siempre quiero que seas así, prométeme que serás muy aplicada y elegirás bien una carrera en la universidad cuando salgas de acá, prométeme que cuidaras a tu padre y no dejaras que se vuelva frio como cuando lo conocí—trataba de evitar llorar por esas palabras pero mi corazón se rompió y empecé a llorar ya que recordé las historias de mi madre y mi padre cuando eran jóvenes, eran historias que siempre me ponían feliz ya que mamá logro cambiar a papá y lo volvió muy expresivo—trata de ser fuerte mi pequeña y nunca dejes de sonreír mi vida—sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse—sigue siendo amiga de Ichigo y escribe una historia de amor tan pura como tú—su voz iba apagándose hasta que su agarre de su mano se soltó.

Mamá—empecé a sollozar más alto y vi a mi padre que estaba atrás de mí, él ya estaba llorando ya que había perdido a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y yo pues había perdido a la mujer que me había dado la vida, entonces ambos tomamos la mano de mi madre mientras me abrazaba. Una parte de mi murió ese día.

Lamento lo de tu mamá—Ichigo llego a mi casa después de que nos entregaran las cenizas de mi madre.

La voy a extrañar mucho—lloraba mucho y me aferraba a él.

Y ella estará siempre para verte—me limpio mis lágrimas y señalo su corazón—la gente que amamos siempre se queda acá.

¿En serio?—toque mi corazón.

Si, Yuzaku siempre me ve y se alegra mucho de que tenga una mejor amiga tan genial como tú—me sonrió—tu mamá siempre estará contigo—me dio un golpecito en mi hombro.

Gracias Ichigo—lo volví a abrazar.

Gracias Ichigo—una voz atrás de nosotros se oyó.

Señor Byakuya—me soltó del abrazo pero me dio la mano y se reverencio—lo siento mucho.

Gracias, pero sobre todo gracias por esas bellas palabras que dijiste, sé que Hisana no nos dejara—acaricio el cabello rebelde de Ichigo.

Y la vida sin mi madre fue difícil pero tratamos de acostumbrarnos mi padre y yo, aunque siempre ambos llevamos lo que Ichigo nos dijo bien marcado en nuestro pensamiento.

Hoy será un buen día lo sé, eran las palabras de mi madre al despertarse y siempre en mi mente se quedaran aunque mi día sea un asco sé que el otro día será mejor.


End file.
